


Until the Stars Fade Away

by hornywwx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn Needs A Hug, Finn loves Poe more than anything in the universe, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron and Rey are best friends, Post War, Post-War, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, They love each other so much, They won, they made it and the future is bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornywwx/pseuds/hornywwx
Summary: Finn was going to die, and Poe would never know how much he loved him. And that, Finn thought and still is, the biggest tragedy of it all. Poe doesn’t know how much he meant to Finn. How he saved his life, how he was the first one to give Finn a choice, the first to make him truly smile, the first who made him feel brave—the first to make him feel alive.The during and after the war.--Or, the one where Finn loves Poe more than anything in the universe--and it was about time he knew.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Until the Stars Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweet angels, this is my first fic for our favourite Co-Generals Finn and Poe Dameron. I'm a Malec writer at heart, but here I am and FinnPoe have captured my heart as well. So please, enjoy.

_They won_.

They. Won.

Finn can’t breathe.

He sits in the Falcon and he can’t breathe.

He knows he should be elated—he should be laughing, jumping, crying. But he can’t. He should feel relief. He knows he should. But he can’t.

He knows why.

The war is won, but war isn’t kind. He knew there were losses, too many of them. War—it takes and takes and takes, leaving behind a trail of tears and hearts torn open. Finn knows that. The Resistance—the good side may have won, but blood is dripping, fresh and scarlet from the blade of victory. War means loss too and there are two people in this galaxy that Finn knows he can’t lose, because then—then it would all be useless.

_Poe and Rey._

He lets himself thinks about the fact that he would know if they died—he would. The force would tell him, he believes that. He would know if they no longer breathed, he tells himself, he would know if the universe lost two of her brightest souls.

( _If Finn lost the two people that made fighting worth it—the ones he loved more than anything)_

He felt—something earlier, it felt like he lost Rey, he’s not sure what happened but it felt like his heart was being torn open, like he was losing a piece of himself—but then it was all over and the light that seemed buoyed in his soul—the one that seemed to symbolize Rey was back, burning bright as ever.

Finn tries not to think about that.

He is almost sure Rey is okay—his heart still aches, slightly, along with the many cuts and bruises from battle.

The thing, the almost sure thing that is making him choke up is that he can’t tell if Poe is alive, he can’t sense him properly, it makes him want to simultaneously scream and cry.

With Poe— _Poe_. He hadn’t felt anything strong, not in a while, not since they parted for battle. He hadn’t properly sensed Poe close to him—since he marched up to Finn and stood in front of him, eyes blazing, soul burning brighter than any star in the galaxy, uttering the word _General_ , like it was a vow.

And Finn knows, _kriff,_ he knows that a muted—almost absent feeling is better than nothing. Because anything else could mean something bad—he knows that, after Poe was shot with that blaster; Finn could feel the aftershocks vibrate within himself. He knew what it felt like when Poe got hurt. It was terrifying, it felt like his heart was in his throat. Like the galaxy for a moment had shifted off its axis, and nothing seemed right, not until Finn was sure Poe was alright.

He would _know_ —he thinks, he would know if anything happened to Poe.

He would know if Poe was dead.

_He would know_.

\---

But he couldn’t help but still fear—that something went wrong.

In the battle, all he could feel was a yawning chasm, an anxiety—longing combined with awe (always awe when Poe was in the sky) as Poe flew through the air, a god in the skies shooting evil down. He hated being separated, since Crait, him and Poe had been almost attached to the hip. He was used to feeling something akin to sunlight—or maybe a something closer to a galaxy, burning bold and bright with a million stars whenever Poe was near. Something vibrated around Poe, an energy that reminded Finn of warmth, belonging—of _family_. He thinks of the force and he thinks it must love Poe, because he’s never felt an energy quite like his and it makes Finn want to wrap himself in it—sink into it, be as close to Poe as ever just so he can bask in it.

It made all the missions—the sleepless nights on the falcon, the hiding, the never-ending search for allies—people who were willing to fight against a seemingly impossible evil—having Poe by his side, having Rey by his side, made it all worth it.

But he knew—he understood, Poe belonged to the stars, he was meant to chase monsters from the galaxy (a galaxy that sometimes seemed to burn just for him). Finn was better on the ground—he knows he’s one hell of a shot, but he was needed. He had people to lead. So, he did exactly that, and he almost died for it. But Finn—Finn knows he would do it again, not only for the Resistance, but for freedom, for the universe, but most of all for the people he loved. He was resolute, ready to do anything he could. He didn’t want to die, _no_ , but he would’ve, if it meant to galaxy would live another day—that Rose, Rey, Jannah—that _Poe_ would live another day.

He remembers the fear that enveloped his soul when he saw the entire fleet of the Resistance suspended within the air, seemingly stuck in time. The panic the swept over him only made him more determined. He thought of nothing but making sure everyone was safe.

Then as the sky was falling around him and he was _sure_ , so sure he was never going to see another sunrise, that he would never hear Rey laugh again or see Rose’s determined face, or see Poe— _Poe, beautiful, brave, reckless Poe,_ again. He would never see him smile, never hear his laugh, feel his arms around him or argue or see him chase the stars like he was always meant to.

Then and only then he lets himself mourn. He had let himself think about the fact that he never told Rey that he was force-sensitive, that he will never get to say goodbye to all the friends who became his family.

He thinks about how he panicked—because he thought that never get to tell Poe that he _loves him._ Finn who was going to die, and Poe would never know how much he loved him. And that, Finn thought and still is, the biggest tragedy of it all. Poe doesn’t know how much he meant to Finn. How he saved his life, how he was the first one to give Finn a choice, the first to make him truly smile, the first who made him feel brave—the first to make him feel _alive._

In those moments, on Exogol, Finn had felt a desperation like no other. He wanted to hear Poe’s voice one last time, just _one more time_ and he thought maybe he could leave this galaxy for the stars, with a small amount of peace. And like a miracle, Poe’s voice had come through the comms, panicked and pinched, but nonetheless there, and Finn could breathe, just for a moment. Poe was yelling for him, his voice trembling—and Finn had wanted to reassure him, to tell him over and over again; I love you, _I love you, I love you._ But nothing had come out, his heart broke a little because Poe deserved to know he was loved, _kriff,_ but it would unfair if that was the last thing Finn said to him before he died.

Poe deserved more than that—Finn did too.

They deserve to live. They deserved to live, to be safe and happy in a galaxy that wasn’t threatened.

Then of course—like the force seemed to know— _it wasn’t time for them yet_. The Millennium Falcon swooped in—and Finn had sworn he had never been so happy to see that banta-fucker trash basket.

Then here he was—the war was over, but Finn still couldn’t rest—he wouldn’t, until he saw Rey and Poe, whole and okay.

\---

The rest of the flight passes in a blur. Finn—being too pre-occupied with thought about his family. What he would say when he landed, what he would do when he saw Poe again, when he saw Rey. When he _saw everyone_ —hopefully.

When they finally land, Finn doesn’t hesitate to stumble out of the Falcon, not caring as he bumps into people on his way out. Mindless of the shouts of victory, of laughter and freedom. He had one goal on his mind, and he would not rest until he found— _Poe._

And there he was.

In all his orange fight suit glory. Bloody and covered in dirt, yet still whole.

Finn swears, in that moment, he’s never seen such a beautiful sight.

They lock eyes—forever pulled together, forever searching one another out; planets orbiting each other’s sun, and Finn’s breath is stolen from his lungs. Then he’s moving, his path straight to Poe—they collide into each other more than anything, pulling and grasping, almost desperate to crawl into one another’s skin. Finn feels an explosion of light illuminate his war-torn soul and it feels like Poe; sunlight, warmth and life, all wrapped in one, a brilliant phoenix rising amongst the ashes of a war that stole too much. Finn never wants to let go; he thinks he might cease to exist if he did. He thinks the world—the universe would stop if he did.

So, he doesn’t, instead he lets his hands roam—tracing along Poe, reassuring himself that Poe was in fact here, in his arms and yes— _they were here, they won, they made it._

Something like a laugh erupts within him and Poe is laughing with him, his arms tightening around Finn.

It feels like home.

Poe pulls away first, after what feels simultaneously like an eternity and not a single second at all. He draws away, but only slightly, his being still entangled with Finn and looks at him—Finn looks right back. There’s blood running sluggishly down Poe’s face, he has a black eye and bruises lining his cheek.

He looks tired and more than a little beat-up, but he’s smiling—he looks electric and wild; he smells of ozone and sweat. He looks so utterly alive, and something in Finn lights up. Poe is light—he is a drop of sunlight personified and Finn feels ravenous, he wants to taste that. He wants to swallow it up, the way that Poe is vibrating with victory, the way he seemed to glow.

Finn wanted that—today, tomorrow, till the last stars in the night sky faded.

He wanted Poe—

He leans forward, letting his forehead touch Poe’s and thinks— _I love you_. _I love you, now, tomorrow and forever, even if the stars stop shining and the universe stops singing. Even when I am no longer breathing, I will love you, the stardust in my veins will always search for you_.

Then he says it— “I love you”, because Poe needed to know. Because they won and Finn loved Poe like Poe loved the stars. He said it again, “I love you.”

Poe looks at him, Finn can see something like surprise, adoration—something like _love_ , burning in his sunset brown eyes. But he doesn’t speak, he seems frozen, as if struck still by lightning—but Finn can’t stop, he said it once, he thinks he can say it until his voice grows hoarse and Poe can no longer stand it, “Poe, I love you— _kriff,_ I love you more than anything in this universe, I think I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you. I think I was always meant to love you, and I think I will always love you, even after we’ve become stardust. I think I will always find you in every life, every universe, every— _Mmmph!”_

He never finishes his sentence, instead being interrupted by Poe, who surged forward, kissing him hard. Finn froze for a millisecond, his brain stuck, trying to process the fact that _Poe Dameron_ , the man he loved was kissing him— _the man he loved was kissing him._

Finn let himself internally freak out for a moment—because _holy fuck wow Poe was so good_ (as if that was a surprise). Then he melted, kissing back with all that he had. It was perfect. Everything Finn had dreamed of, everything he hoped for. Better than he could’ve imagined. He felt like he was flying and falling at the same time. He felt suspended in the stars. Adrenaline, light and love coursed through his veins and _kriff, to all beings above_ , Finn never wanted to stop.

The universe seemed right on its axis.

This was what Finn was waiting for, from the moment he saw Poe.

He knew it. It was always supposed to lead here, to this singular moment in time.

The sounds of celebration seemed to fade into the background as Finn’s world narrowed down to the feel of Poe’s lips against his. Electricity soared through Finn’s veins, and he wondered briefly if it would always feel like this; this wet, slippery, _hot_ slide. He titled his head, kissing Poe deeper, letting his tongue lick into his mouth—craving Poe’s lightning taste and Poe hummed in response, pulling Finn closer.

Finn liked that. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, Finn felt like he was burning up and he thinks, he could do this forever, sink into Poe, hide there, stay there— _let Poe ruin him without a shadow of doubt._ But breathing was becoming a problem and Finn remembered, if only for a split second, that there were others they needed to find and to celebrate with. He pulls away, and Poe is looking at him again. But this time, he’s flushed and his smile—all starbursts and warmth. Looking at Finn like he’s all Poe’s ever wanted, Finn feels love-drunk, and maybe slightly overwhelmed. But he loved it. He wants to feel this forever.

He opens his mouth to speak—but Poe hushes him; caressing his face with his hands. Finn is helpless to resist.

Poe takes a breath, then another, then he grins, “Finn, _Finn_ , I love you, I love you, I love you more than the sky and the stars. I’ve loved you since you took off that helmet. I was lost on you. I love youIloveyouIloveyou—and I want you forever, I want to show you the stars and my home. I want to take you everywhere and show you galaxies. I want to spend every day with you, _stars above,_ if only to let me.”

Finn feels the prick of tears at the corner of his eyes. He wants to simultaneously cry, laugh and kiss Poe over and over until they’re panting and out of breath. He never thought he would hear those words except in his dreams. Now, he doesn’t know what to say, or do, because he wants everything. He stares at Poe for a few beats, his heart in his throat, Poe stares back, until his widen suddenly, as if realizing something, and before Finn can say a word, Poe is already rambling, “I mean that wasn’t a proposal, I mean I love you and you have me, but like, I’m not proposing yet—”

Finn lets out a watery laugh, “—yet?”

Poe blushes and groans in embarrassment, _stars_ , Finn loves this man so much.

“I mean—yeah,” Poe continues, “for now, it’s a promise” he pauses, and he’s still blushing but power on anyway, “but maybe one day…it could be…something like that.”

Finn can’t do anything but kiss him in response—his heart full of starlight. He likes the idea of that promise.

When they pull back again, they’re both breathing heavily.

Poe laughs, his eyes crinkling in the way Finn has always loved, “now,” he says, “as much as I would like to keep kissing you, and _stars,_ I do. I think it’s time we found our friends and family.”

Finn smiles right back and nods. He pulls away from Poe, only to grab his hand and they search the crowd.

They finally spot Rey and something in Finn settles. He finally feels at peace. He looks at Poe who’s beside him and together they move forward, until they’re colliding with her. Hugging one another tight, and Finn—Finn feels at home. He doesn’t hold the tears back this time, he can’t. Poe and Rey don’t either, and it’s the three of them. _Always the three of them, till the ends of the galaxy._ Crying and laughing, holding each other tightly.

They made it; Finn’s family made it.

Because of him, because of Rey, Poe, Jannah, Rose, Leia—because of the _Resistance_. The universe was free— _they were free, and they lived_.

And those who did not—Finn would never forget the sacrifice they made. He would always remember what it took.

But Poe was right, they were the spark, they _burned the kriffing First Order to the ground_. 

Finn breathes in, then out.

_It finally feels like they’ve won._

\---

The camp descends into celebration pretty quickly. Adrenaline and the knowledge that they won, keeping the spark burning within the whole Resistance.

They all raise their glasses to the fallen and to the ones still standing.

They dance the night away. Him, Rey and Poe always in orbit of one another. Freedom ringing in their voices, smiles—all around, outshining even the brightest of the stars. The Resistance was alive, and so they celebrated, they cried, they sang and shouted. Until dawn was upon them—a big _fuck you_ to the universe. Because they were there, they made it, _they survived_ and the universe would see a new sunrise, one full of possibility and liberty.

At one point, Poe drags Rey out onto the dance floor, swinging her around, her joyous laugh floating into the sky. Finn’s heart feels full, watching the two people he loves most, alive and laughing. He knows, even with all their bickering and fighting, that they were the best of friends, and _gods_ , if that doesn’t make Finn think that maybe the three of them were always meant to find one another.

It makes sense, the universe meant for them to find each other, to fight by each other’s sides. To love one another. It was written in the stars.

Poe pulls Finn into numerous dances as well, holding him close as the stars shine above them. He would be content if this is how he lived the rest of his life. Poe pulls away from them only once and that is to address the entire camp.

The General. Finn’s Co-General.

But in this moment, as he stands before the entire camp, which has descended into silence—he has never looked more like Leia. Strong, mournful, yet resolute. All eyes are on Poe—beautiful Poe—and Finn knows Leia would be proud to see him up there, he can feel it.

He stands in silence for a moment with them, then he begins to speak—and everyone is enraptured;

“We won tonight—we fought hard, we bled hard—and we won. But winning is not without losses, this fight was not without losses. We must remember that, remember that lives were given tonight, the lives that have given that kept the light of this Resistance alive. Remember that violence is and should never be senseless, it should never be the first act, but the last. Remember that violence has a meaning—that war has a meaning, but it also has consequences. And those consequences are not just numbers in losses—they are people. The people we know, the ones we loved, hated and fought beside. _Tonight—_ ”

Finn hears Poe’s voice crack, grief colouring his words, but that doesn’t stop him, he continues on, stronger still, “t _onight_ —we won, but we will remember the names—the lives we lost, in order to come out of this. We will remember the blood that trailed our every footstep, we will remember our friends, our brothers, sisters, lovers, fathers, mothers—our families who fought until their very last breath. We will not let them get forgotten, we will say their names—speak them into the universe, let them weave into the stars. We will scream their names at the top of our lungs, so not one person forgets what was given—we will carry them in our heart like we carried them in battle.”

Poe’s voice picks up even more, carrying across the crowd—as a buzz starts to fill the air.

“And we will be thankful, that tonight and hopefully every night that follow, that instead of fighters, we love instead. I cannot promise you that everything will be alright, but I can promise you that this day—this moment, will never be forgotten by history. We will repeat their names, over and over again until they are embedded within the strings of time itself. Generations will remember how we fought until we couldn’t anymore, they will know what we gave up for peace, they will know that we never forgot and will never stop saying the names. We will remember them even as we move forward. Hopefully, wherever they are, wherever our comrades may be, they will know, that this is for them, that they did not die in vain, that they are not forgotten. So, tonight, let’s celebrate, live, love, _breath_. WE MADE IT—we burned the First Order down!”

The crowd cheers, tears spilling from their eyes, but still they all cheer. Smiles vividly painted on their faces. _They made it_ , and here they were. Life is painted in vibrance across the Resistance. The party starts up again easily, music filling the air as they rejoice once again. Poe’s speech seemingly igniting a brighter spark of life, washing over them all like the rays of warm sunlight. Finn understands, because Poe is light, he is sunshine—fire incarnate, it is only fair he inspires the life within them all.

Finn lets himself look around, just for a moment, admiring the scene around him. He sees Rey dancing with Rose and Jannah laughing with them. The world seemed to shimmer for a singular moment in an eternal gold. Finn can feel his eyes fill once more, his heart thumping in both pride and pain. He sees Poe embracing Black Squadron, he sees him look up at the stars and smile, as if saying goodbye, thank you and I miss you all at once.

And Finn; Finn knows he will never love another.

\---

The next morning, they all wake up to a changed world.

Of course, there’s still work to do. So, they get to it.

Rey comes to him and Poe later into the week—asking them to come with her on a very important mission to Tatooine.

They don’t hesitate.

It’s what family does after all.

Together, him, Poe and Rey (and of course BB-8) climb into the Falcon and are off.

\---

They spend two weeks in Tatooine. Finn finally tells Rey and Poe that he’s force-sensitive and they just look at each other and laugh—reassuring him that they always had a hunch. Poe and Rey bicker, but Finn can see the barely veiled affection behind their words. And him and Poe—well, Finn never knew how much love you could hold within yourself for one person.

\---

The last night they’re there. They sit upon a dune of sand. Side by side, watching the sunset.

Finn knows this is where he belongs.

He looks beside him and Poe smiles at him, the stars reflected in his eyes and he hears Rey laugh, no doubt because of BB-8 and Finn looks into the horizon of Tatooine, her two suns and thinks, _the future is bright._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't be afraid to let me know what you thought. Much love and I'll be back. xx - S.


End file.
